valorversefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
All dates correspond to the Earth A.D. Calendar Pre-1900 * Late 1582 -- A Valorian pleasure cruiser begins a two-year long vacation for the third Prince of the Valorian Crown. The vessel is sucked into an uncharted wormhole and thrown 186 light-years in the blink of an eye. * Early 1583 -- The cruiser crashes to Earth, killing all aboard. The Knights Templar discover the vessel and a small amount of working nano-tech. It jumps the technology level of the Templars by a hundred years; it also sends a distress signal towards Valor Prime. * 1751 -- F'uz is born on Noss, a satellite colony in Valorian space. * 1769 -- The signal reaches Valor Prime. A young Sentinel of the Royal Guard, F'uz, volunteers to rescue any stranded Valorians or their offspring and recover Valorian technology from the primitive planet. * 1769-1955 -- En route to Earth, F'uz's fuel cells are damaged. F'uz is unaware of this due to his cyro-stasis. * 1835 -- Raven first appears as a mystic and “spectral avenger” on the American frontier. 20th Century 1910s * October 1, 1917 -- Aedan Wynn-Morgan is born. 1920s * 1922 -- Aedan Wynn-Morgan moves to the United States with his family. His name is officially changed to Dan Morgan. 1950s * 1952 -- Dan Morgan marries Colleen O'Brian. * 1955 -- F'uz lands on Earth, in Nebraska. He sets about his mission with narrow-mindedness, discovering super abilities by accident. * 1957 -- F'uz, now going by the name Everett Smith, believes all working nano-tech to be retrieved and the fate of the cruiser known. He begins to repair his vessel, but discovers it will take 20 years to fix it. He sends his one and only report to the Valorian Throne and waits, becoming fascinated by Earth's history. * May 1, 1958 -- Charlotte Duveaux is born. * 1959 -- Clad in his Sentinel uniform, F'uz stops a bank robbery in progress. When asked his name by reporters, his mind flashes to Roman history and dubs himself "The Praetorian." 1960s * May 4, 1960 -- Sorcha Wynn-Morgan is born. Her father, Dan Morgan, insists on giving her a traditional Irish name instead of the simplified name he grew up with. * 1961-1996 -- The Praetorian inspires others to don costumes and help their fellow man. * 1962 -- Raven reveals herself to the Praetorian. * 1963 -- The Praetorian meets psychic and detective Dan Morgan, also known as Psyche. * May 26, 1965 -- Kyle Masters (AKA Peter Johnson, Pulse, and Arc) is born. * March, 1967 -- The Praetorian and Dan Morgan help found The Initiative. * June, 1967 -- Dan Morgan discovers the existence of Dirge. * April, 1968 -- Dirge first appears in costume. The Public Trust is founded. * November, 1969 -- Dirge becomes The Praetorian's nemesis. 1970s * March 12, 1970 -- Wes Blake (Titan) is born. * 1973 -- Colleen Morgan (née O'Brian) is killed in a car accident. * 1976 -- Dan Morgan and Raven retire from the Public Trust. Dan becomes the Director for the Initiative. * 1979 -- Everett Smith meets a young political science major, Charlotte Duveaux, while finishing up his doctorate in Roman History. She gives him the nickname "Fuzzy" as an inside joke, and the name sticks. Everett decides not to return to Valor Prime. 1980s * 1980 -- The Public Trust is formally disbanded when Lance leaves it. * 1981 -- Everett Smith marries Charlotte Duveaux. * 1981, December -- Dan Morgan's Astral being disappears while investigating a psychic disturbance, leaving his comatose body behind. * 1982, February -- Dan Morgan's physical body dies. * 1982, March -- Sorcha Wynn-Morgan adopts the identity of Psyche II. * May 13, 1983 -- Thomas Alexander Lexington IV (Synapse) is born. * October 21, 1984 -- Daphne Vanderbilt (Blizzard) is born. * March 1, 1985 -- Evelyn Wentworth (Tempest) is born. * April 15, 1985 -- Asku is born. * August 6, 1986 -- Charlotte gives birth to a girl. She decides to name the girl after her two maternal grandmothers, resulting in the name "Savannah Georgia Smith." The Praetorian is busy sending Dirge to prison again and doesn't object to the name. * September 4, 1986 -- Kent Cole (Torch) is born. * November 21, 1986 -- Una Wynn-Morgan is born. * June 6, 1987 -- Carter Fawkes (Tekk) is born. * June 7, 1987 -- Seth Wentworth (Bolt) is born. * 1988 -- Wes Blake becomes Titan thanks to a lab accident at his university. * 1989 -- The Praetorian encounters Titan and becomes a mentor to the younger hero. 1990s * 1990 -- Charlotte runs for mayor of Atlanta, Georgia, and wins. * September 30, 1990 -- Julian Slate is born. * 1994 -- Charlotte wins her second term as mayor. * November 5, 1996 -- Charlotte is forced by Dirge to kill herself in front of a ten-year old Savannah. * November 11, 1996 -- Titan captures Dirge. He is forced to restrain The Praetorian after delivering the news of his accomplishment and chooses to personally guard the super villain until the trial. * December 14, 1996 -- Grief-stricken, The Praetorian testifies at the trial -- forced to hide his feelings in order to maintain his secret identity -- and then retires from the superhero business. Savannah remains unaware of her father’s super hero status. * 1998 -- Savannah's power manifest. After a touchy incident involving hair dye and a blown out wall, The Praetorian and his daughter move in with Raven. * 1999 -- Savannah adopts the identity of Icon. Shortly after beginning her career as a super, Icon saves a young man from a horrible car wreck. The young man is no other than Thomas, whose powers manifested at an inopportune time. 21st Century 2000s * 2000 -- Crescent City, California is founded. Savannah begins therapy with Sorcha. * 2002 -- Icon and her father move to Crescent City. * October, 2004 -- After Kyle Masters accidentally gains access to The Initiative's Internet site, The Initiative “arrests” him. Kyle is paired up with Kindle in a cell; Kindle started to train him in the attempt to keep busy and fit. During his time with The Initiative, Kyle is exposed to one of their projects that kick-start his powers. * June, 2005 --Kyle Masters escapes the Initiative with the help from Kindle and his new found powers. * November, 2005 -- Kyle Masters returns to his family feeling that it is safe to return. After a few days, The Initiative sends a group to recapture him. During this fight, Kyle saw agents shoot his family; enraged, he kills all the agents. After the fight is over, Kyle discovers that his parents were shot with tranquilizing darts -- due the amount of electricity he channeled, Kyle is responsible for their deaths. * January, 2006 -- Kyle Masters changes his identity to Peter Edward Johnson with the help of a man who called himself J.C. Due to a lack of funds, Peter borrows money from a underground business man named Vince. Part of this deal is to work off the debt. * 2007 -- Peter Johnson meets Savannah, and they learn of each others abilities. * 2008 -- Peter Johnson assumes the identity of Pulse to help Icon. 2010s * 2011 -- "The Fall of Paragon and the Imperious Incident." The Praetorian comes out of retirement to help train the new group of heroes, who successfully prevent a bomb from destroying New York City. * 2011 -- Peter Johnson retires his identities -- both as Peter and Pulse -- and secretly becomes the villain, Arc, seeking to bring down The Initiative. * November 5, 2011: Silas takes Savannah out for coffee on the anniversary of her mother's death. Later, Savannah receives a Cherokee Rose, state flower of Georgia, delivered to her door on the anniversary of her mother's death. Unable to discover who sent it, she fears that it must have come from Dirge, so she burns the flower. * 2012 -- Most of Savannah's cohort of young heroes move on in the early part of the year. Thomas and Una travel the world and engage in various humanitarian and relief efforts. * March, 2012 -- Savannah and Silas have a falling out. Silas disappears from Crescent City. * June, 2012 -- Thomas and Una move to Erie, PA to investigate a strange psychic energy field that pervades the city. They encounter Savannah a couple of weeks later, who has come seeking friends and a new purpose. All three move into a townhouse together and coordinate efforts at investigating the energy field(s) in and around the city. So begin the events that establish "An Erie Affair." * 2013 -- The events of "The Lawyer Did It" unfold. Category:Story